Reencuentro
by AmbarHiwatari
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo, dejamos de vernos. Hoy vuelvo a encontrarte y sin importar que, siempre nos perteneceremos. SNS #MyOneAndOnly


Reencuentro

Era un día mas, uno cualquiera. Como cuando caminas por las calles arrastrando los pies sin siquiera darle importancia. Vas mirando tu celular esperando encontrar alguna canción diferente a la que escuchaste ayer, pero sabes que no la encontraras porque siempre tienes las mismas canciones en el reproductor. Sin pensarlo llegaste a la parada del metro y miras la hora en el reloj que esta frente a ti, indicándote que ya se te hizo un poco tarde. Es entonces cuando bajas la mirada y del otro lado del anden, vez su rostro… una figura que tu creíste nunca ver y que en realidad por dentro sabes que ya le conoces. Todo alrededor camina en cámara lenta pero tu no te das cuenta porque estas tan distraído pensando en que has visto a esa persona y que le conoces.

Ese día fue, cuando te vi por primera vez. A partir de entonces procuraba aparecerme un poco más temprano para ver la ruta del metro en el cual subías y lo hice. Sin pensarlo dos días después estaba decidido a que tenia que saber tu nombre, me salte las clases para poder investigarlo. Estaba a unos pasos de ti y el agradable aroma que te caracteriza me embriago aun mas despertando mis sentidos, reavivando mis recuerdos. Mi pecho latía a mil por hora, el metro llego y mientras tú te sentabas para continuar leyendo el libro que traías en las manos, yo me coloque en la puerta para poder tenerte cerca. Estando ahí, varios pensamientos cruzaron mi mente y de un momento a otro un nombre se formo en mis ideas. Sacudí mi cabeza, solo era un nombre al azar.

Fue entonces que vi a unos sujetos acercándose ti, te llamaron por tu nombre y mi sorpresa fue mayor, porque ese fue el nombre que había pensado momentos antes. "Uchiha Sasuke" mi corazón comenzó a latir y aparte la mirada para aclarar mis ideas.

Desde entonces, no podía sacarte de mis pensamientos… peor aun apareciste en mis sueños. Unos muy raros y confusos. Recuerdo uno de ellos, es algo bochornoso pero jamás lo olvidare. Estábamos en una pequeña cabaña en un gran bosque, la luna llena estaba presente, estabas debajo de mí mirándome con esos hermosos ojos ónix, tus mejillas sonrojadas y esos dulces sonidos que salían de tus labios. Mismos que me acerque a besar para continuar con ese ritual que parecía ser maravilloso.

Guarde ese recuerdo para mí, aun cuando parecía que en aquellos sueños pasaba algo importante. Cada día era lo mismo, te veía a lo lejos entrar aquel vagón e ir a tu cotidiana vida. Hasta que un día, nos encontramos.

La tarde de aquel sábado me habían insistido para ir al cine y después unos tragos para relajarnos. Entramos a un bar, mis amigos inmediatamente comenzaron a beber. Yo tenía práctica por la mañana a pesar de ser domingo así que solo tome unas cuantas limonadas. Estaba por mi sexta ronda cuando decidí ir al baño. Fue un error tan grave ir en ese momento, porque al abrir la puerta obviamente se escuchaban los golpes y el escandalo que estabas armando. Entre y lo primero que vi fueron a esos sujetos queriendo golpearte, los esquivaste y entonces los dejaste fuera de combate. Como? Aun sigo preguntándomelo. Fue demasiado rápido para mis ojos. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que me miraste y entonces, todo cambio. Al principio pensaste que venia con ellos, intentaste golpearme, pero fui más rápido. Te acorrale y te deje en claro que no los conocía, que si deseabas pelear estaría dispuesto a hacerlo pero no en aquel mugroso lugar.

Saliste más que furioso, pero en ese momento todo cambio para los dos. No volví a verte hasta el miércoles de la siguiente semana cuando ibas a clase, cruce el andén para saludarte. "el chico del bar" dijiste pero aun así me dejabas acercarme para conversar. Me divertían tanto tus gestos aunque fueran de molestia y con certeza puedo decir que nuestro primer beso, fue maravilloso.

Recuerdo ponerme nervioso, fue en aquel bar el sábado siguiente. A lo lejos ambos estábamos con nuestros amigos y cuando me viste, viniste a saludarme. Hablamos de muchas cosas y pocas a la vez, salimos para tomar aire y ahí en la obscuridad de aquel callejón me besaste. Fue una oleada de recuerdos la que me invadió. Se que algo raro pasaba, porque no pudiste evitar decirlo, "hacia tiempo que deseaba volver a besarte".

A partir de entonces, todo cambio para nosotros, me pediste que viviera contigo y acepte porque sabía que era lo indicado. Fue bochornoso para ambos la primera noche, porque tu no querías que lo intentase, querías hacerlo tu y también me invadía el miedo. Ambos suspiramos frustrados, pero al vernos a los ojos comprendimos que no llegaríamos a nada, solo teníamos que dejarnos llevar… me abrazaste y después, todo fue natural. Confieso que es maravilloso poder sentirme tan tuyo, como saber que puedes ser tan mío.

Todas las mañanas despertar a tu lado, me hace pensar que valió la pena esperar y que sin importar cuanto tiempo mas pase después, se que te voy a encontrar. Pasaron años, siglos desde que nos vimos por primera vez. Y no importa que cambiemos de cuerpo, nuestra esencia será la misma y siempre nos encontraremos. Yo, Uzumaki Naruto amare a Uchiha Sasuke en cualquier época.

* * *

Notas de autora:

Debo decir que esta pequeña historia de reencuentro surgió gracias a una idea que tenia sobre un fic el cual aun continuo escribiendo. habla sobre un Naruto que escapa de su pueblo para encontrarse con un Sasuke que padecía una enfermedad.

Bueno, para no hacerlo tan largo, en este fic Sasuke moría al dar a luz a su pequeño y Naruto regresa para convertirse en el líder.

se suponía que muchos años después se vuelven a encontrar y tienen esos recuerdos, pero ahora un Sasuke mas decidido a proteger lo que ama, ya que en esos años el no podía hacer mucho.

En fin, reencuentro puede tomar base en muchas historias de sasuke y naruto en el pasado, pero con la diferencia de que en el futuro siempre se encontraran.


End file.
